Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Thor Odinson is the son of Odin and heir to the throne of the Asgard realm. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor has become a common defender of Earth after previously being banished there and later ended up joining the group of heroes known as the Avengers. Background Thor Odinson was Odin's firstborn child and planned heir to the throne. When Thor was about to inherit the throne, the god acted out in brutality as he attacked the Frost Giants, who entered the palace in violation of Asgard and their agreement. Thor was banished to Earth as his brother, Loki, had more insidious plans in Asgard. After Thor had learned from his mistakes, he ended up defending Earth from threats, including Loki himself, and joined the group of heroes known as the Avengers. Stats Attack Potency: Galaxy level (The fight between Loki and Thor on the Bifrost caused stars to be absorbed within a distortion. Fought with Malekith and nearly destroyed the Aether, which was going to be used to destroy all Nine Realms, which are portrayed as galaxies with several stars). | At least Galaxy level (Stronger than before. Took on Thanos with all of the Infinity Stones and nearly won. Thanos could previously casually blow the face off of a moon or create black holes). Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Several feats on this tier exist). | Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Doctor Strange received the Time Stone at such speeds). Durability: Galaxy level (Fought with Loki, and has survived being stabbed by him. Loki is weaker than Thor, but still comparable to him). | At least Galaxy Level (Stronger than before. Undamaged from Thanos' energy blast while he had all of the Infinity Stones, though part of that may have been due to Stormbreaker's ability to absorb the power of and counter the Infinity Stones). Hax: Telekinesis, (manipulates Mjolnir after he has thrown it) Regeneration, Weather Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (With the Bifrost, he can travel between realms) | Same as before Intelligence: Fairly high. Not known for his intelligence, but is great in battle. Stamina: High. Can fight through entire armies and large groups of enemies on his own, and keep fighting even after being severely injured or impaled. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Weather Manipulation: Can summon weather of all kinds, including tornadoes, thunderstorms, and earthquakes. *Regeneration *Longevity *Cloth Manipulation: Can create clothes on his own. *Telekinesis *Dimensional Travel Techniques None notable. Equipment *Mjolnir: Thor's hammer, which was passed onto him. In the MCU, those who are unworthy of its power are either incapable of lifting it or cannot truly wield it. Was ultimately destroyed. *Stormbreaker: An axe that was the replacement weapon of Thor's. Forged from a neutron star similarly to Mjolnir. Became far more powerful upon receiving it. Key Thor Trilogy | Stormbreaker Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with the Destroyer, who could cause great collateral damage to a city *Can slay Frost Giants, who are a threat to Asgard *Has casually caused storms on multiple occasions *The distortion of the Bifrost bridge caused stars to get absorbed *Defeated Malekith and nearly destroyed the Aether on multiple occasions, which was shown in Jane Foster's mind as being capable of snuffing out several solar systems easily Speed/Reactions *Can fight multiple SHIELD agents at a time *The Bifrost can send Thor from one realm to the other, which is shown as him passing stars at incredible speeds *Has sent Mjolnir flying around the world *Comparable to Thanos, who could use meteors and black holes as attacks *Has manipulated real lightning before. *Threw Mjolnir out of the Earth's atmosphere in his fight with Malekith Durability/Endurance *Has taken hits from the Destroyer, a superhuman threat *Survived stabs from Loki Skill/Intelligence *Outsmarted Malekith with Loki's help *Gave Thanos' plan trouble, which was years in the making Powerscaling Although the Realms are portrayed as galaxies, Malekith's feat of using the aether to destroy the Realms and eventually the entire universe via chain reaction is not Multi-Galaxy level or higher because of the Convergence, an event where all of the Realms align and have portals readily available to them, meaning that a galactic distance would not actually be covered by the Aether. Weaknesses *Incredibly headstrong. His arrogance is what caused him to be banished. *Has fallen for trickery before, particularly from Loki. *Weapons are breakable, and he is particularly vulnerable without a weapon. *Vulnerable to transmutation. Sources TTGL's blog Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Disney Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Cloth Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Galaxy Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light